gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger
The MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger (ゲルググJ（イェーガー）, aka Gelgoog J) is a variant of the MS-14A Gelgoog and appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gelgoog Jäger is a product of Zeon's United Maintenance Plan. It is an upgraded, high-performance version of the already exceptional MS-14A Gelgoog, with its improved generator enabling it to carry heavier beam weapons. Its fire control system is equipped with the latest hardware and software, allowing it to be used for precision shooting missions. Its backpack is equipped with a laser communication unit and antenna, and a blade antenna on the head is also standard equipment. The Gelgoog Jäger is also faster and more maneuverable than the standard Gelgoog, and can be equipped with external propellant tanks to greatly extend its operating range. When armed with its powerful and highly accurate beam machine gun, it becomes a very effective sniper. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The pair of head-mounted shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Spot Gun :The Gelgoog Jäger is equipped with two beam spot guns, one mounted on each forearm. A close range weapon still in development, it fires volleys of beams for defensive purposes, but can also deal lethal damage at near point blank range. ;*Large Beam Machine Gun :A weapon that is more powerful than a regular beam rifle. It is possible to fire a pulsed beam, and destructive power is prioritized over the penetration force. In the case of a single shot, the target can be destroyed with high accuracy because the kinetic energy of the beam is less likely to decay. The sights are also exceptional. When not in use, it is stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Gelgoog Jäger has one beam saber stored in an unknown location. ;*Shield :An optional shield used by the Gelgoog Jäger, it is the same shield as used by the MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. History Developed at the very end of the One Year War, the Gelgoog Jäger was produced only in very limited numbers. It was known to be used during Zeon's attacks on the Side 6 colony of Libot. Gallery ms-14jg-beammachinegun.jpg|Large Beam Machine Gun Gelgoog J launch.png|Preparing for launch from Graf Zeppelin cruiser (from Gundam 0080 OVA) Gelgoog J beam machine gun.png|Armed with Beam Machine Gun (0080) Gegoog J beam spot gun.png|Firing beam spot gun Gelgoog J destroys GM Command.png|Shooting a GM Command Space Type at point-blank range (0080) J malon.jpeg|As featured in Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV jagerGBFT.png|As featured in Gundam Build Fighters Try Volunteer coaltion 2.jpg |Deployed by the Colaiton of Volunteers Ms-14jg.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Kazuhisa Kondo Variations) Gelgoog Era.jpg|As featured in "MS Era" pictorial MS-14 MS-14Jg.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (as MS-14 Gelgoog) as featured in Gundam Carddas collectible card series Games ms14jg_p03.jpg|As featured in Gundam Card Builder game ms14jg_p04.jpg|As featured in Gundam War Nexa card game ms14jg_p05.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Propellant Tanks equipped) as featured in Gundam Card Builder game ms14jg_p06.jpg|As featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game Ms14jg_p08_GundamCardBuilder.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) as featured in Gundam Card Builder ms14jg_p07.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) as featured in Gundam War Nexa card game Ms14jg_p11_SDGundamOperations.jpg|SD Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) as featured in SD Gundam Operations Bonds of the Battlefield 10.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield arcade game Gelgoog J Green.jpeg|Gelgood Jaeger (Standard colors) as featured in Bonds of Battlefield ms14jg_p10.jpg|As part of Operation Rubicon promotion campaign as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation shin-gelgoogJG.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga Custom) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space Ms-14jg_p12_GundamDioramaFront.jpg|As featured in Bandai Namco's Gundam Diorama Front online game (2015) Gelgooog J Shin SD Super.png|As seen in Super Gundam Royale Manga GelgoogJG-CDA.jpg|As featured in Char's Deleted Affair 0108.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) as featured in MSV-R: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga 0102 副本.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) with charged Beam Machine Gun 0133.jpg|Gelgoog Jäger (Shin Matsunaga's Custom) with forearm Beam Blades MSV-R_RainbowsShinMatsunaga_Vol8.jpg|Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog High Mobility Type (left) vs. Shin Matsunaga's Gelgoog Jäger (right) on the cover of MSV-R: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga (Volume 8; Kadokawa Comics). Gunpla 80-MS14JG_01.jpg|1/144 Original MS-14JG Gelgoog Jäger (1989): box art illustration by Ryukow Masuo Gelgoog-J_HGUC_1-144_01.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14JG Gelgoog Jäger (2004): box art HGUC Shin Matsunaga's Gelgoog Jäger.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14JG Shin Matsunaga's Gelgoog Jäger (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art Phantom Bullets 3.jpg|1/100 Gelgoog Jäger model conversion based on 1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog model kit with B-Club's 1/100 Gelgoog Jäger model conversion parts Notes and Trivia *''Jäger'' is the German word for "hunter". *In a what-if scenario in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, the infamous "White Wolf of Solomon" Shin Matsunaga receives a customized white Gelgoog Jäger and fights at the Battle of A Baoa Qu. In reality, he had been recalled to Side-3 since before the Battle of Solomon and was not present at A Baoa Qu (his own customized Zaku was discovered in Solomon by the Federals and destroyed). *The Gelgoog Jäger is never seen using a melee weapon in War in the Pocket, making it unclear if it is equipped with a melee weapon at all. Various games depict it being equipped with either a beam saber or a beam naginata. References gelgoogj.jpg|Information from 1/144 Original "Gelgoog Jäger" modelling manual ms14jg_p02.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation h45_m0002.jpg|HGUC Gelgoog Jäger Manual page External Links *Gelgoog Jäger on MAHQ.net ja:MS-14JG ゲルググJ